


Spray It Down

by myquallicchio



Category: Simona (TV)
Genre: Faking/Pretending feelings, Fausto being the best flat mate, Gabi being the police man who has to find the guy who sprays graffiti, Gabi faking feelings, Gabi wants to find out informations, Graffiti-AU, M/M, Tato being the guy who is spraying graffiti, Tato hating his job, Tato loves drawing, Tato working in a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myquallicchio/pseuds/myquallicchio
Summary: What happens, if you’re just a random guy doing what you love the most?Drawing, spraying graffiti, telling messages.What happens, if you’re just a policeman, doing your work?Trying to find the delinquent.And what happens, if you fall in love?Without realising, what you are getting yourself into..





	1. Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction based on a prompt I once sent to Mari (https://itsquallicchio.tumblr.com/) and she, and a lot of nice anons, encouraged me to write it and HERE IT IS. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, neither do I want to disrespect them. The story is fictional and my own imagination.
> 
> And also a big thank you to Mari! Without you, this fic wouldn't exist. Thank you for dealing with me and my insecurities all the time. Thank you for all your help, opinions and encouraging words. This fic is for you! Love to you <3

It was late when Tato opened the door to his apartment. He kicked his shoes into the hallway, threw his bag on the ground and went straight to the bathroom like he always did.

There was nothing he hated more than going to bed with dirty hands after a long night out.

He turned the lights on and closed his eyes in relief when the warm water finally run over his hands. All the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body and he could feel how exhausted and drained he was.

Tato switched off the lights after he brushed his teeth and made his way to his bedroom. It was cold, but that’s exactly what he needed right now.

He took off his clothes, threw himself on the bed and fell asleep within seconds afterwards.

.

When Tato woke up the next morning he didn’t feel rested at all. He still felt every muscle from the night before. It always took him a few days until the tension left his body.

He heard noises coming from the kitchen and forced himself to stand up, since he had to be at work in a few hours anyway. Tato tried to find some clean pants in his messy room along with a shirt that didn’t smell too bad.

His room was full with spray cans, brushes and drawings. He usually liked to have it cleaned up but it didn’t make sense to him to clean up all of it, if he was going to use it a few hours later anyway.

The wall, where his bed stands, was almost completely covered with graffiti signs and drawings. Some of them in red, some of them in black and some of them in blue. For someone else it must look like something randomly sprayed, but for Tato every single sign and drawing has a deeper meaning.

For him, his drawings always reminded him of a special experience, a person or were a way to express his feelings and thoughts.

He finally found some pants and a striped shirt that weren't too dirty and put them on.

When he came into the kitchen he saw Fausto sitting at the table staring at his phone, eating cereals and drinking coffee. He was still in his pyjama and Tato could tell that at least he had a good night and slept more than five hours.

„Ey, man. I can’t believe my eyes! You’re here! They still didn’t catch you!“ joked Fausto, looking up from his phone.

„Shut up, it’s way too early to make jokes.“ Tato rolled his eyes while he filled himself some coffee in his cup and started to sip on it as he leaned against the counter top.

„It’s already 1 pm. And it wasn't you who stayed awake all night, scared his best friend will not come back home.“ said Fausto dramatically, his right hand placed on his heart. Tato knew that it wasn’t true, that Fausto was sleeping deep, when he came home last night. But he could understand him.

„Come on, they didn’t find me for a year now. So why would they suddenly do it now? And besides that, I am only spraying at places, where they least expecting it.“ Tato was tired but he couldn’t hide his smile, proud of himself and about what he has achieved those past months. He knew how risky his actions were. Would it make him stop doing it? No.

Sure, you could say it was childish and immature, but for Tato it was way more than that. He had a message to tell. He wanted people to consider things differently. He wanted to change, what he _can_ change. He had something to say and he wanted to be heard.

„But don’t feel too safe, bro. That’s the moment they will get you.“ Tato can tell that Fausto was worried.

They knew each other since they were kids, grew up together, went into the same class and have been living under the same roof for over 2 years now. Tato couldn’t imagine a life without him, so how could Fausto do it then?

„Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen. I’ll be careful. I promise.“ Tato put his now empty coffee cup into the sink, went to Fausto to give him a quick hug and was about to leave the kitchen when he heard Fausto ask: „Can I come with you the next time?“

Tato pretened not to hear him and made his way into the bathroom. He could clearly see his lack of sleep when he looked into the mirror and decided to wash his face with cold water hoping it would make him feel any better.

After brushing his teeth, he made his way back into his room. He decided to draw a while to free his mind before he has to work all night long.

Tato opened his drawer and took out some paper and put them on the ground. He always laid down while drawing, it made him feel like nothing can get in between him and the paper for the moment.

Sometimes all he wanted to do was laying like this for hours, without having to care about his job, the world or what was happening outside. He just wanted to be there, with his thoughts and an empty paper that was soon going to be filled with colors.

Tato started to draw lines and he could feel the tension from the night before leaving his body. He closed his eyes, his hand kept going. Drawing line for line. He opened his eyes again, switching the pencil he was drawing with and continued to fill the paper with other colors.

Sometimes he started drawing, without knowing where it will lead him, what he was about to draw. And that’s exactly what was happening to him right now. All he knew was, that he felt more and more relaxed as time went by.

The next thing he heard was his phone ringing, which was still laying on his night stand next to his bed.

Tato rolled his eyes when he looked on his phone and saw who was calling him.

„Casanova, I hope you’re having a good reason for disturbing me now. I only have to be at work in 2 hours, so what’s up?“ said Tato, when he picked up the phone.

„Juan is sick and I already asked Tomas, but he can’t be here before eight. Can you come as fast as possible? I promise I will make it up to you somehow. And you can leave earlier if you want to.“ Tato could tell how stressed Agustin was. Saturday’s were always the busiest days and it always needed a lot of preparation before it gets too busy with all the guests.

„I’m on my way! And I will think about something you can make it up with.“ He went into the hallway to put his shoes on, grabbed his car keys and the first jacket he could find.

He said a loud ‚goodbye‘ to Fausto, not knowing if he was in his room, in the bathroom or still in the kitchen.

 

Tato made his way downstairs to the car, not really in the mood to start working now. It wasn't like he hated his job, but he would prefer to spend his time with things he actually enjoyed. Like drawing for example. Not with preparing drinks all night, having to deal with drunk guests or clingy girls who wanted to have his phone number.

The only reason why he started to work there was because he needed money to pay his rent and it was the only job he found, that he could imagine to actually do. And now he’s been working there for almost two years and there was not a single day passing by where he wished he could do something else. Something he loved. But he has always been that person who preferred to stay in his comfort zone, instead of trying out new things. And that’s when he found himself back in the bar again, Agustin greeting him, happy that he could be here that fast.

It wasn’t that crowded yet, since it was still a little bit too early, so he mostly spent his time counting bear glasses on the shelf or cleaning the sink more than it was necessary. He didn’t knew if he preferred it to be bored like right now or having to deal with annoying guest at night.

As time went by, the bar became fuller and Tato was mixing one drink after the other. That’s the moment when he always started to feel numb, not thinking anymore, just doing. Vodka. Whiskey. Gin. Bear. Coke. That was all he had in his mind.

He didn’t know how much time went by, how many drinks he had mixed when he was allowed to finally take a break.

After he made his way into the staff room to drink some water and eat an apple, he then went outside to get some fresh air and a few minutes alone. He didn’t realize how exhausting it was when everyone wants something from you all the time, until the moment he was on his own.

Tato took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Sometimes he just sits there thinking about his future and why he never followed his dream. And sometimes he just sits there looking at the sky, counting the stars and waiting for a miracle to happen. Which, of course, never happened.

He thought about how it all started. How he was a child and never cared about something else than drawing and painting. When he started to get older and he felt like painting wasn't enough anymore he began to draw letters and soon those letters became words and words became sentences. He wanted to tell a story, he wanted to share his thoughts.

Tato remembered how he and Fausto found a spray can once and how they went out that night, their parents thinking that they would sleep over at a friends house. They we’re maybe 15 or 16 years old and Tato could still feel his heart beating from that night. He never felt that nervous and scared at the same time before. Tato ended up spraying a sign he always used to draw. It has the initials of his mother in it.

That’s when he started to get interested in graffiti. He didn’t told Fausto right away because he wanted it to be his thing and he started to stay up late, drawing sketches of graffitis he wanted to spray on a wall one day. Back then he didn’t think it would lead him there, where he was today. But he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He got up after a little while and went back inside, getting ready to finish his shift. Three more hours to go. He could do that.

The first thing he saw when he got behind the counter again was that the bar was even more filled up than before. A lot of people were standing there, waiting to make a order or to get their drinks. He didn’t knew were to start with, tried to find out, who was still waiting to make an order.

„Can you take that guy there back at the edge? He has been waiting for a long time now.“ said Agustin. He must have noticed, how lost Tato was for a moment.

Tato’s eyes were wandering trying to find that guy Agustin was talking about, when he saw _him_. A curly haired man, a little bit shorter than him, but with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Even if he was a few meters away from him and even if the light wasn’t the best he could tell how bright and green they were. His heart started to beat a little faster when he made his way up to him. He didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know why he felt his hands getting sweaty, he didn’t know why he could feel the heat rising in his face, he didn’t know why he felt like his stomach was going to explode.

„How long do I have to wait here to order? I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes now and you keep standing there, staring into nowhere?“

Tato’s heart stopped for a little second, when he heard that handsome man talking to him. That’s definitely not what he expected and he couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face.

„Uhm, sorry?“ Tato was confused and not sure if he really heard correctly. Maybe his mind tried to play tricks on him, telling him to stay away from that handsome man.

„I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes to order something and it still doesn’t seem like I will get it in the next 10.“ said the guy, this time way more friendly. If not a little bit amused.

Tato wasn’t quite sure why the handsome man was suddenly sounding like he made fun of him. He was sure confusion was written all over his face.

„I can make you a drink now if you want me to. What would you like to have? I can make anything you want.“ Tato was nervous. He tried to stay calm, not thinking about the worst thing that could happen right now. Why was he suddenly so insecure? So shy? He never acted around guests like this. Especially not if those guest were rude to him before.

„Can I get a beer?“ For the first time now, could Tato see how tired and sad the handsome man looked. His voice was quit when he spoke.

Tato had the urge to say something to him, to make him feel better. But he knew that there were still a lot of people at the bar waiting to get their drinks. And the handsome man made clear that he just wanted to have his bear and if Tato doesn’t want to piss him off even more, he should better do that now.

„Are you sure you're fine with a beer? You don't want anything else? I could make you something special? Sex on the beach? I could pay for it.“ Tato gave him the bear and tried his best to keep a conversation with him. He knew he would say no to the drink, but he didn’t want the handsome man to leave. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he wanted to just talk a little bit longer.

„No chance.“ The handsome man smiled. Tato felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, seeing his smile. It was the first real smile he has seen of him that night and he didn't think it could make him feel this overwhelmed.

„Is there something else I can do for you then?“ asked Tato. He didn't know where his confidence was suddenly coming from but he found himself touching that handsome man’s hand, looking him in the eye. He already knew that he had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen but seeing them so close now, looking back at him, made him feel like he is losing his mind.

He didn’t know what was happening to him. He never this close to someone, he met five minutes ago before. Why again did he touch his hand? He didn’t even think he could feel that attracted to a man. Of course he knew, that girls weren’t exactly what he wanted and needed in the moment but that he would feel a firework exploding in his chest while staring into those eyes? Without knowing him, he knew he must be someone special.

They kept staring at each other for a few more seconds before Tato couldn't help himself but look at his lips. If he thought he would never be able to stop looking into his eyes he would now say he will never be able to not think about kissing those red lips. He could feel himself getting closer to him, the thirst making his mouth dry. They were so close, that he could almost taste these lips he was so craving for, time coming to an stop as everything else ceased to exist. Was it actually happening or was it just a dream? Oh, he wish he knew.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi made one step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the heat beaming back at him. „Maybe I can make up for it, somehow?“

All Gabi wanted that night was distraction. Distraction of his relationship and all the fights he had to go through over and over again.He felt bad when he left their apartment, knowing it won’t make the situation any better. But he had to leave. He couldn’t bear going to bed, laying next to her, while he could feel the tension in the air.

It happened once before that he tried to sleep after they fought. But all he did that night was laying awake. Asking himself, if it was worth it. If they were worth it. He didn’t know when all their fighting started and when everything they did was discussing and saying things to each other they didn’t meant to. 

When Antonella first started to talk about getting children and why they aren’t married yet, all Gabi felt was pressure. He asked himself, if she was expecting him to propose to her now. Or if she wanted to stop taking the pill and they would soon have a child in their life.

Gabi could still feel his heart clenching at this thought. It’s not like he never wanted to get married or to get children. But it wasn’t the right time for him. He didn’t want to think about that now, he wanted to be independent and live the moment.

Besides that, it was his job that was taking over his whole time right now. He couldn’t go one day not thinking about his newest case he got two weeks ago. It was something new, something he never did before. When one of his colleagues quit his job, Gabi was the first person willing to take over his files, including the  _‚graffiti-case‘_.

That’s when he found himself thinking about it every day and every night. Trying to make connections between it all. Trying to find hints his ex-colleague couldn't see right away. He even had a big map in his working room, marked with all the places and buildings that were affected by it.

But this night was different. He didn’t want to think about his job or his fight with Antonella. He wanted to have fun, forget all his worries and enjoy the night. Just for once.

It was full and the air was bad when Gabi entered the bar. He tried to orientate himself, find out if he wanted to sit at the bar, at a table or just stand in a corner, where no one could bother him. There was also another room in the back, where he could hear loud music coming from. That must be the dancing room he read about at the front door. Every saturday the room was open for people to come and dance. Having fun and enjoying the night.

Gabi decided to go to the bar and get a beer first before he would do anything else. Before he could free his mind and enjoy himself. It was full there and he tried to find a spot where he could actually see the bartenders, to make clear he wanted to order something.

After about ten minutes of waiting he started to feel impatient. How could it be so hard to see him and asking him what he wanted to have? He just wanted a beer, nothing more. It would take them five seconds to bring it. But no, someone decided to make his night even harder. 

Gabi waited ten more minutes and started to get really annoyed. He was about to leave when he saw someone coming his way. It was a guy who was a little taller than him, had dark messy hair and looked at Gabi with an intensity that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

He wanted to order something, yet forgot about what he wanted to have as soon as he saw that the guy wasn't listening at all. All he did was staring at him with his big brown eyes, not saying a single word. Gabi didn't know what was happening to him and it confused him in a way that he got upset. He forced himself to say something when the words blurt out.

_„How long do I have to wait here to order? I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes now and you keep standing there, staring into nowhere?“_

He saw the guy waking up from his daydream. Gabi didn't mean to say something like this and he immediately felt sorry for that. But the guy also didn't seem to realize what just happened. It seemed like he was confused, not knowing what he should say now. Gabi had to hold back a smile. How can the guy be this adorable after he has been so rude to him? Gabi wasn't sure why he was referring to him as adorable now. And healso couldn't explain it to himself, that he almost didn't knew how to breathe normally while he was staring at him. 

He ordered his beer, not daring to look into his brown eyes again and not being able to hide how tired and exhausted he felt.

All the fighting with Antonella and his job were draining him to the bones and the least he needed was to get confused by a stranger and being rude to him while the guy was nothing, but nice.

Everyone else would have said a mean comment back to him, leaving, not getting him any beer in the near future. But he was different. The guy even asked Gabi, if he wanted to have another drink without having to pay for it.

But all Gabi wanted was his beer, so he said no, hoping he would leave it and get him his beverage.

Gabi looked at him as he turned around to get him his drink. He looked at his back, noticed his nicely formed shoulder blades and asked himself how it must feel to touch him there. How it must feel, when those muscles were clenching under his hands. Gabi forced himself to look somewhere else, feeling ashamed that he thought about something like this in the first place.

The guy came back with his beer, put it in front of him and didn’t made a move to leave. Gabi could feel his intense stare and his heart immediately started to beat faster again. He didn't want to look at him, knowing he would get lost in those eyes again.

_„Is there something else I can do for you then?“_

That was enough for Gabi to gave in. He looked up and found the other already looking back at him, when he suddenly put his warm hand on his. It was the first time they touched this night and Gabi could feel something in this stomach he hasn't felt for a long time. Something like butterflies. 

Their eyes were locked and Gabi's knees were getting weaker and he was happy that he could lean himself against the counter. It never happened to him before that he felt like this, just by staring into someones eyes. And it wasn't even his girlfriend he was staring at. He was confused and he felt like he didn’t know how to breathe anymore when the guy leaned in and came closer to him. Gabi could feel the tension between them as he leaned in and he thought they were going to kiss when Gabi realized what about was to happen and pulled back.

He stood up and left the counter without saying a word. Without looking back again. His hand felt cold, now that they weren't touching anymore.

The bathroom was full when Gabi got there, but he didn't care. He went in to wash his hands and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe what just almost happened and he didn't know what it was supposed to mean. All he knew was that he felt something he never felt before, while he looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

Gabi thought it must have been because of the fight he had with Antonella earlier that day. He couldn't explain it any other way. Why would he feel attracted to a man when he never even considered to like guys before? It had to be the fight. He tried to convince himself as he walked back into the bar and decided not to let this almost-kiss ruin his night. It would only prove that something was happening to him, but it wasn’t.

When Gabi looked back to the counter he couldn't see him anymore, so he went back there to get himself a double shot of vodka before he made his way into the dancing room. He went into the crowd to dance and distract himself. After all that was what he came here for. He wanted to have fun and enjoy one night on his own and that’s what he was going to do now.

The music, that was playing, wasn't exactly his kind but he didn't care. Gabi was moving along with the people who were surrounding him and sometimes he could feel another body touching his. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the music and freeing his mind with thoughts he didn't wanted to have.

Gabi was more and more relaxed and he felt himself dancing wilder and faster. The alcohol was running through his veins and he couldn't control his moves anymore. He didn't care if he looked stupid, dancing like this. He wasn’t thinking about Antonella, his job or that guy anymore. All he did was dancing and feeling. Feeling the music pulsing through his body. Feeling other people dancing around him.  _Against him_. Feeling like he is loosing his mind for good.

He didn’t know how much time went by and how long he was dancing when he needed a break and made his way back into the bar to get another drink.

It wasn't that full anymore, so it was easy for Gabi to find a free place at the counter and sat himself down, spending a few seconds with just breathing in and out. He felt good. After a little while just sitting and doing nothing he looked around to find a bartender who would get him a drink.

He tried hard to not think about that guy when he ordered another beer. This time he got it right away and he was happy to have something to cool him down. He didn't dance often, but if he did he always felt exhausted afterwards.

Gabi started to feel more and more tired while he drank his beer and decided he would leave soon. He really could need the long walk home right now. On one side to get some fresh air and one the other to get his mind more clear. He always liked to go out and take a walk when he needed to think. And it could be a good way to figure some things out since he still had to face Antonella tonight when he came back home.

He was about to stand up from his barstool when he saw  _the_  guy coming out of the staff room, wearing his jacket as if he was about to leave. Done with his shift.

Gabi decided to wait a little longer until he was gone. That way they wouldn't have to face each other outside again.

He looked after him to make sure he was gone when he saw what kind of jacket the guy was wearing. It had a sign on the back and it consisted of two circles which were connected by a line.  _‚Is it a game or is it more?‘_ was written in thin letters above the line. He was thinking, trying to find out where he had seen it before.

The guy left the bar and something crossed his mind. When he took over the graffiti case from his colleague, he also got a box with pictures that were taken of all the graffiti’s and at one point someone managed to take a picture of the person who was spraying. It wasn't a good picture since you could only see his back and it was dark. But you could see a sign on the back of the jacket and it looked way too familiar to him.

Gabi stood up and ran outside. He was hoping that the guy wasn’t too far away and that he could follow him wherever he was planning to go.

He looked around when he was in front of the bar and saw the guy standing in front of his car, typing something on his phone. Gabi didn't know what he was thinking when he walked up to him. He could at least have made a plan of what he wanted to say to him. Yet all Gabi did was standing right in front of him, waiting until he looked up.

„Hi.“ said Gabi wanting to punch himself. Why did he always forget how to talk properly once he was close to him? He could have said a lot more or other things which would have been way better. And yet he stood there, staring at the guy, not getting more out than a single  _hi_.

„Uhm, hey.“ Once again, Gabi could see the confusion on his face. What else did he expected? He run away after they almost kissed, avoided him the whole night and now he went up to him, not knowing what exactly he wanted. If he were him, he would be confused too.

„I just wanted to say sorry.. that I just left you standing there. I just got a little overwhelmed.“ Gabi made one step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the heat beaming back at him. „Maybe I can make up for it, somehow?“ Gabi tried hard to sound sincere. He had to be convincing. If he wanted to find out more about the guy and his jacket, he had to make sure to get his trust. Thats the only way he would get the information he needed.

„Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?“ He looked at him, expectation written all over his face. Gabi saw that he was skeptical but he also saw a little hope in his eyes. Saw that he was affected by the sudden closeness they had.

„Honestly I don't know. But maybe you can give me your number and I can send you a message, once I figured it out?“ He hoped he didn't sound too desperate and it wouldn't scare him away. All he needed was some time to find out how exactly he could go on. What he was able to do to get to know him better, without getting too deep into a relationship with him. Gabi looked into his eyes, holding the contact, waiting for an answer.

The guy gave him his number after a short moment of silence and was about to leave when Gabi stopped him.

„I like your jacket, by the way.“

„Thanks. It’s actually from my best friend, who lives with me. He brought it, when he was in New York. Our clothes look way too similar so we mix it up almost everyday.“

Suddenly Gabi didn't feel as sure about the whole thing anymore, as he did a few minutes ago. It wasn't  _his_  jacket, so what if it wasn't  _him_  who he was looking for? Even worse, what if it was actually his best friend? What if he was doing the wrong thing by using someone, who obviously had interest in him, only to get some information he couldn't get on his own? Faking interest, to put an ending to the case? Because someone else couldn't finish it for almost a year? Was it really worth it? He felt bad for even thinking about it.

They said their goodbyes and Gabi promised to message him soon. He made his way back home, using the time of walking to clear his mind. When he first thought he could use it to think about his relationship, he ended up only thinking about the guy, the jacket and the the kiss they almost had back at the bar.

When Gabi took over the case two weeks ago he wouldn't have thought it would get him that bad of a headache. It was his job to find out as much as he could. Trying to prevent, what might happen soon. But how was he supposed to know this all? How was he supposed to know when and where the person was going to spray the next time, when he wasn't in this person’s head? Only they could know about their plans. And still, it was expected from him to stop those people and punish them as much as they deserved.

He knew he had to have boundaries. Even if he was a policeman he couldn’t just go around and play with other person’s feelings. Especially not if he wasn't even sure if this person had something to do with it. But he couldn't help himself and had to take  _the chance_. It was the only way for him to find out what his feeling tried to tell him. And he knew there was something about that guy, something that got him interested. He would stop when it was necessary. He wouldn't go too far. He just needed to get a little more proofs and it was done.

Gabi decided that he would meet the guy one last time. Just once. He would try to find out as much as possible and then he would leave it. If he was on the right track afterwards he would finish that case on his own. Without pretending, without faking. And if not he had to start all over again. That was what he had in mind.

He arrived at home faster than he thought and he took a deep breath before he walked in. It was dark in the hallway and he hoped Antonella was already sleeping. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with their fight right now. 

After he took off his jacket and put his shoes in the shoe cabinet, hemade his way into his working room. He turned on his desk lamp and searched in the shelf after the box with the pictures that belonged to the ‚graffit-case‘.

Gabi found the one he was looking for and almost stopped breathing. Even if it was dark, even if he could only see his back and the picture was blurry, he could feel a familiarity. He didn't know if he was imagining it all, if it was the wish that he would finally find an end to everything or if it could be true. The body type, the sign on the jacket. It all could make sense. Of course, there could be other people having the same jacket, but he had a feeling. And he wanted to follow that feeling.

Gabi looked at the map he had on his wall above his desk. It was a map of Buenos Aires and he marked all the places in red where the graffitis were made over the last year. He knew that the person he was looking for had a scheme. He only sprayed on buildings where he knew it would be seen from a lot of people. The first time a graffiti in his style got noticed was in ‚La Boca’ almost 12 months ago. It said  _„Art should be legal, always“_  and people first thought it was a propaganda made by art students. It didn't got taken too serious since no one thought it would happen again.

The second time happened a few weeks later and it was sprayed on the ground in front of ‚Plaza de Mayo‘. It took some time to get the connection to the other incident, but as soon as they figured out what they had in common, it was clear. The graffiti always had the same sign in it, a sign made out of letters and numbers. It must be his way of making sure that everyone knew it was him.

And then there was the one from last night. It was the biggest one so far. When he woke up in the morning, it was the first thing he saw on his phone. He had over twenty missed calls and messages from different persons, all sending him the same picture. It was a picture of a baby holding a green handkerchief, sprayed on the facade of the ‚Museo de Arte Latinoamericano‘. The message behind that was clear. And even if he wasn't against legalizing abortion, it still was vandalism and a crime.

Gabi rubbed his eyes. He was tired. The evening didn't go the way he imagined it to be. He went out to distract himself, to have fun and ended up with even more thoughts in his head, not knowing how to deal with everything. All he could think about was the guy and his lips he almost kissed. How warm and good his hand felt when it laid on his. How his heart was beating faster when he felt his body close to his. It was confusing him and he knew it was wrong, yet he couldn't stop it.

He took out his phone, trying to find the number of the guy when Gabi realized that he didn't know his name. And since he gave him his phone to type in his number on his own, it took him a while to find it.

Gabi couldn't hide his smile when he finally found him. Of course he knew it wasn't his real name but that made it way more exciting and interesting for him.

He opened WhatsApp and typed a message:

 

**el tengue**

_Hey. What is your working schedule next week? Maybe I can_

_come in one day and we can have a drink? I will pay. :)_    03:45

 

After he sent the message he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He probably should have taken a shower to make him feel better, but he was way too tired and all he wanted was to get into bed and sleep.

He tried to be quiet when he walked into the bedroom he shared with Antonella, not wanting to wake her up. She was sleeping deep and he could see her peaceful face while laying next to her. He didn't know how much he missed it to just lay there, looking at her breathing deeply, no anger in her face, no sad and teary eyes. He missed her. He missed the feeling he had when he fell in love with her about 5 years ago.

Gabi still remembered how they met at the housewarming party of Gaston and Stef when they first moved into their apartment back then. Since Gaston was his best friend he helped him with the whole organisation and made sure everything would be perfect. And when he saw Antonella coming through the door that night, looking absolutely stunning in her blue dress, he knew he had to make sure she will be his one day. And that’s how it all started. Gabi did everything to make her feel special, to show her how much he wanted her. He never felt as in love as with her before. And it surprised no one when they finally announced their relationship a few weeks later. It was perfect. They were like best friends, laughed about the most stupid things, supported the same football club, went out to the cinema once in a month and cooked their favorite meal  _every_  sunday.

He didn’t know when exactly they started to fight over small things almost every day, but he did know that they needed to change it. The least thing he wanted was to spend all their time discussing over why he doesn't want to get married, why he doesn't want to get children or if he loved her as much as she loved him. He wanted to feel as in love as he felt in the beginning of their relationship and he would do anything to get this feeling back to them. He would fight for them and make it work. He would make  _them_  work. Because that was the only thing that mattered for him in the end. Being happy and sharing love with the most important person in his life. 

With that thought he closed his eyes, slowly drifting into his sleep. A smile on his face.

 

**el tengue**

_hi :) i would love to. i have to work tuesday-thursday until_

_11pm_   _and on saturday until 3 in the morning. you can choose_ :)) 03:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! IT'S DONE! I hope you don't hate me tooo much right now haha.. but things have to be done.. :D
> 
> And a big thank you to Mari again! For always being supportive and for helping me whenever I need you. You're the best! Love you lots! <3
> 
> The next chapter won't come before next week, because I won't be home until sunday night and I don't know how much time I will have to write the next days. But as soon as it's done, it will get posted. :)
> 
> Love, Anni


End file.
